When cutting with a high-pressure, liquid-oxygen jet as is known, for example, from West German published patent application DE-OS 35 43 657, the pressure of the oxygen, which is kept at the boiling point in the tank, is raised to 500 bar by means of a high-pressure pump. The pressure at the outlet of the cutting torch is regulated by means of a relief valve.
In order to eliminate the heat resulting from friction, it is necessary to cool down the oxygen with a cooling medium, for instance, liquid nitrogen. In this context, the abovementioned West German published patent application only proposes cooling the oxygen in the feed lines.